drawerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Video Games! Episode 2: Super Smash Team Clash
Miyamoto: Welcome back to Total Drama Video Games! Last time, I had some friends from the dark side of the gaming industry duke it out with the video contestants to see who will win. Without a doubt- Black cracks with white lights start to appear on the ground. The Sha of Doubt emerges from said cracks and roars. The Sha of Doubt is wearing a giant red flannel shirt, similar to what the interns wear on Total Drama. '' Sha of Doubt: Say something? Miyamoto: If I say “Sha of” in front of “Doubt” that means I need your help. Now go back to wherever. Sha of Doubt: But-but- I’m an all powerful demon! Miyamoto: You’re my intern, now seriously, go. I need to finish this intro. Sha of Doubt: Okay… ''The Sha of Doubt starts to go through the cracks. '' '' '' Miyamoto: And tell the others that I’m gonna need them later as well. Sha of Doubt: Okay. Miyamoto: Where was I? Oh yeah, without a doubt- ''Cracks start to appear. '' '' '' Miyamoto: NO ''Cracks start to disappear '' '' '' Miyamoto: It was hilarious to watch but in the end, after brutal kills and what not, Team Mario had won after saving Peach from Bowser and in turn, Peach was sent home for abandoning the challenge for Bowser. Who will be sent home today? Let’s find out soon enough! ''The camera cuts to an apartment right next to the Nintendo building. Half of the complex is for Team Pixel. The other half is for Team 8-Bit. Shouting can be heard from Team Pixel’s half. '' '' '' Samus Aran: Sega guys are retarded, seriously? Why couldn’t Peach still be here… Sonic: What? Was I too fast for you? Can handle my speed? Samus Aran: What?! Too fast? Sonic: Oh… wait… I was thinking of Peach, my bad Parrapa the Rapper: Guys, be quiet, please. I tapped my foot against a drawer and Kratos awoke with ease. He’s violent, you should’ve seen what he did to Zeus, and I don’t want the same thing to happen to you. Sonic: What’s the worst that he can do- ''The wall behind them explodes and Kratos walks over to Sonic, heavily breathing. Kratos picks up Sonic with one hand and puts a sword to his throat. '' '' '' Samus Aran: WHAT?! KRATOS, NO! Parrapa the Rapper: Kratos, please put Sonic down, he was joking, he’s a clown! Kratos: I’m a little tired of this “blue wonder” ''Pit and Connor Kenway run out of their rooms to find out what’s going on. They run over and they start to pull on Kratos’ arms. '' '' '' Pit: Kratos, don’t do this! Connor Kenway: Don’t make me do something! ''Kratos throws Sonic into a wall at the far end of the hallway. Kratos then throws Pit and Connor Kenway into opposite directions. The other team hears this and runs down Team Pixel’s hall. '' '' '' Mario: What’s-a going on? Samus! Are you alright? Samus Aran: Yes, I am. Kratos is going on a rampage! ''Pit is shown being thrown against the wall and Kratos ramming into him. Kratos sees the group by the main apartments and charges at them. Everyone except for Chen Stormstout starts to scream. '' '' '' Chen Stormstout: Kratos! Stop! Kratos: I’m going to kill you, panda man, and then I’m going to cook you and eat you! ''Kratos goes into a tackle and pins Chen Stormstout on the ground. Chen Stormstout gets back up and starts punching Kratos. Kratos goes to punch Chen Stormstout but his hand is caught and he is karate chopped between the neck and collar bone, knocking him out. '' '' '' Chen Stormstout: That should handle it… Ethan Mars: How did you- Chen Stormstout: It’s an ancient technique passed down through my people. Connor Kenway: Let me guess, the panda men? Chen Stormstout: Close. It’s the Pandaren Connor Kenway: Potato Potatoe Tomato Tomatoe Chen Stormstout: No, it’s not the same- Luigi: Does this even really matter? Mario: Who the- who are you-a? Luigi: I’m done… Lara Croft: Well… will Kratos wake up soon? Red: …………………..? ……………………………………..! Snake: Does it matter? It’ll mean that they are down a player in the competition! ''Miyamoto bursts through an apartment wall, Kratos is still knocked out. '' '' '' Miyamoto: Did someone say competition? What happened to Kratos? Pit: A fight happened… Miyamoto: Wish I could’ve seen. Oh well! To promote my newest installment of the Smash Bros series, you will fight along side your team to see who will win! Team Pixel having down a player, will have a tougher time. Sweet dreams, Kratos… Parrapa the Rapper: It’s not fair, is it not, that’s just a thought! Miyamoto: Parrapa, just stop. Remember the game room from yesterday? Meet me there in a few minutes! ''The camera cuts to Miyamoto in the game room as the contestants pile in. '' '' '' Mario: Shall we start-a fighting? Miyamoto: Hold on… working out the kinks- ''The remote zaps the contestants and they are transported into a game. There is a open field and the teams are on both sides. '' '' '' Miyamoto: 1, 2, 3 testing? Mario: We can hear you! Miyamoto: Good! You have 5 minutes to develop a strategy for today. There will be a loud explosion off in the distance and that will signal the attack. ''The camera cuts to Team Pixel. '' '' '' Samus Aran: We don’t have any strategists, what are we gonna do? Sonic: If we had muscle-for-brains we wouldn’t even NEED a plan… Connor Kenway: Despite that, anyone have any ideas? Pit: Huh? I have an idea… ''Pit walks out towards the clearing and gets on a knee. '' '' '' Pit: Lady Palutena, I don’t know if you can hear me right now, but I need your help right now! We don’t have any plans for this challenge! Help us… please… ''Silence. Pit: What? She should have sent something by now! Sonic: What’s wrong, fairy boy? Your goddess not coming to help us? Gods are useless, no wonder why Kratos kills them… Pit: WHAT?! You DARE defile the name of the Goddes of Light, Lady Palutena? Sonic: Yep. Pit: Ergh… angel honor, do not attack a blue blunder- Sonic: WONDER! Pit: Yes, like how I wonder how you weren’t eliminated in the first challenge… Parrapa the Rapper: I do believe that this is a case of shots fired, if you want to write disses for me, you’re hired! Pit: Thanks but no thanks. Parrapa the Rapper: Okay, you won’t, but you don’t Pit: Erm… okay? Connor Kenway: So the plan is just do what ever? Samus Aran: That looks like the only solution… Meanwhile, at Team 8-Bit. '' '' '' Snake: We go into the woods and circle around and flank them from both sides. This has worked many times in the past, just trust me. Ethan Mars: I dunno… I’m not a huge fan of all of this violence… Snake: You beat up the Origami Killer and then threw him into a dumpster, he’s probably dead. Ethan Mars: Good Point… Mario: How long-a do we have until we have to- ''An explosion goes off in the middle of the clearing, causing all the trees to be blown away. '' '' '' Snake: Shit, there goes the plan! Miyamoto: THERE’S the explosion! Sorry, it wasn’t working, I had to press it, like, a hundred times, I literally counted. Now start fighting! Snake: Range Attackers, stay back! Physical Attackers, go up! ''The physical attackers rush the people in the front of the battle line. This includes Parrapa the Rapper, Connor Kenway, and Sonic for Team Pixel. The physical attackers on Team 8-Bit is Chen Stormstout, Ethan Mars, Mario, and Luigi. The range attackers on Team Pixel is Pit and Samus Aran. The ranged attackers on Team 8-Bit are Snake, Lara Croft, and Red. '' '' '' ''The camera time lapses to Team Pixel being piled up. '' '' '' ''Meanwhile, in the apartment complex, Kratos stirs. '' '' '' Kratos: Ergh… Huh? RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! ''Kratos runs to the Nintendo building. He busts into the game room. '' '' '' Miyamoto: Kratos, so glad you could have made it! Kratos: Save it! Send me in there; I have a challenge to win! Miyamoto: The rules are simple- Kratos: Defeat the other team, I know, I was drifting in and out of consciousness. Send me in! ''Miyamoto presses a button and Kratos is sent into the game. Meanwhile, inside the game. '' '' '' Miyamoto: Ahh... hurray for a bloodbath- wait, how could he have known what was going on if he was five blocks away? ''The camera shows the fighting area. Lara Croft: Miyamoto! We won! Can you send us to you now- ''The portal opens and Kratos is flung into the ground causing dust to fly into the air. Mario goes to check out the dust and disappears into it. He flies out and lands next to Luigi. '' '' '' Mario: It’s… it’s Kratos! ''Kratos goes into a flying tackle and pins Ethan Mars to the ground, knocking him out. '' '' '' Snake: Um… new plan! Everyone attack him! ''Three of the remaining on Team 8-Bit go after Kratos but he easily pushes them aside. Lara Croft, Luigi, and Snake are laying flat on the ground. '' '' '' ''Red attempts to run away '' Kratos: Hey, Silent-Type! ''Kratos chases after Red. '' '' '' Red: …………………………! ''Red is picked up and thrown into a tree. Kratos turns around to face Chen Stormstout. '' '' '' Chen Stormstout: Back for more? Kratos: You’re going down, Panda man! Chen Stormstout: So be it! ''Chen Stormstout and Kratos clash and they end up on the ground. Chen Stormstout chops in between Kratos’ neck and collar bone, but nothing happens. Kratos picks up Chen Stormstout by the shirt collar. '' '' '' Chen Stormstout: What? Impossible! Kratos: It doesn’t work anymore, boy! ''Kratos punches Chen Stormstout, knocking him out. A bell tings. '' '' '' Miyamoto: Congratulations, Kratos! You have won! Kratos: Joy Miyamoto: Hold on a second, I hope this works… ''Miyamoto presses a button and everyone is teleported back into the game room. '' '' '' ''The camera cuts to the ceremony. '' '' '' Miyamoto: Let’s see… Mario, Luigi, Red, Lara Croft, and Chen Stormstout, you all are safe! Ethan Mars, you are at risk because of being wimpy. Snake, you are at risk because your plans failed in the end. But the person going home is… Snake! Snake: WHAT?! Miyamoto: Hey, you aren’t even in the newest Smash Bros anyways… ''Miyamoto presses a button and Snake is sent back into his game. '' '' '' Miyamoto: And so ends the second episode of Total Drama Video Games! Who will be voted off? Will an antagonist be clear as to who he or she is? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Video Games! Category:Blog posts